british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weakest Link
Nine contestants competed to win a top amount by playing a quiz/elimination contest. At the end of each round, each player is voted off as The Weakest Link. Gameplay In each round, the team’s goal is to reach the target of the maximum value within the time limit. They do that by correctly answering a series of questions posed by the host. The players on the team played one at a time from left to right. In the first round, the player whose name is first alphabetically went first; then after that, the "Strongest Link" (the player who answered the most right) from the previous round went first in the next round. Not only that, the time was reduced in each new round. Also in each round, there was a money chain; on the chain were ascending money amounts leading up to the target amount. So the fastest way to get to the target was to create a chain of a certain number of correct answers. As soon as a player missed a question, the chain was broken, and all the money from the chain was lost. However, at the beginning of each new turn, a player in control can bank the value of the previous question by saying the word "bank" before his/her question was asked; when that happened, that money was put into the bank, but the chain had to be reset. Money Chains The bank's target value was the maximum amount of money that a team could accumulate in any one round, and if a team reached the target and banked it while already having money in the bank (a rare occurrence), the bank would be augmented to the target value instead of having the target value added to the bank. The number of money amounts/consecutive correct answers needed was determined by how many players were originally on the team. Time Limits The first round lasted for 3 minutes (3:00), and decreased by 10 seconds for each new round. The triple round lasted for 90 seconds. Voting Off the Weakest Link Any money that has been banked by the team when the time was up was carried over into the next round, giving the team a chance to add more to the bank. However, one player will not advance to the next round, for at the end of each round, all the players on the team written down their votes on their writing tablets as to who they thought was the "Weakest Link". While they were writing, the announcer told the home viewers who was statistically the "Strongest Link/Strongest Player", and who was the "Weakest Link/Worst Player". Then the votes were revealed, and the player with the most votes was eliminated from the game. In case of a tie, the "Strongest Link" cast the deciding vote. In between the reveal & the elimination, the host would talk to some of the players & ask why he/she decided to vote off a particular player. After the elimination, the eliminated player would do a post-show commentary of what happened. NOTE: Should the "Strongest Link" from the last round be voted off, then the 2nd strongest link started the next round. Triple Round When there were two players left, the final regular question round was the triple round; for any money banked by the two players was then tripled and added to the pot. So the target for this round in the daytime shows was £3,000, while the target for nighttime was £15,000. Final Round In the final round, the two remaining players played a showdown for all the money in the bank. To start, the "Strongest Link" from the last round decided if he/she should go first or let his/her opponent go first. Then the players took turns answering their own questions. Each player gets up to five questions, and the player with the most correct answers won the game. If there was a tie after everybody was asked all of their questions, the game shifted into a sudden death playoff. Questions will continue in pairs (they still alternated turns answering questions), and the one player who can manage to answer his/her question correctly when his/her opponent could not answer his/hers, won the game. The winner of the game got to keep all the money in the bank, while the loser & seven others would leave with nothing. Inventors Fintan Coyle & Cathy Dunning Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:Long-Running Category:BBC Shows Category:2000 premieres Category:2012 endings